Guilmon meets the Lion King Workprint (Mid 1993)/Transcript
Guilmon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters (Tamers Version) Recap - The Nightmare Before Christmas (Workprint Version) Opening Credits/Circle of Life/Scar and the Shredder (Oroku Saki) in the Cave/A Tour of the Pride Lands/The Morning Report (Speech) With Simba's Pouncing Lesson/"Hyenas in the Pride Lands!" After the title of the movie fade out, the next scene shows us a white African pygmy mouse coming out of the hole inside the cave to look for some food until a paw lands on it, trapping the little creature. Then as it lifted up the mouse, it is revealed to be that of a male lion with brown fur and black mane. Right next to the black-maned lion is a human ninja with armor and blades. The ninja is the Shredder, formerly known as Oroku Saki. Lion (talking to the mouse): Life's not fair. We have that in common, you and I. Shredder: Scar: That's exactly what we're talking about, Oroku. (talking to the pygmy mouse): I shall never be king, and you shall never see another day. Adieu. The black-maned lion is about to devour the pygmy mouse when a blue Hornbill appear, interrupting his lunch. Hornbill: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? Scar: Oh, Zazu. What did you want? Shredder: And what is your report about? Zazu (clearing his throat): I'm here to announce that King Mufasa, along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Hamato Yoshi, Prince Goku and the Digimon Squad: Tamed Edition are on their way. And you'd both better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. As Zazu, Scar and the Shredder continue their conversation, the pygmy mouse manage to get lose from Scar and went back into the hole just to escape the lion. Scar: Oh, now look, Zazu. You made me lose my lunch. Zazu: Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia. Shredder: Is that so? Scar (pretending to be nervous and then coming toward Zazu): Ooooooh, we'd quiver with fear! Shredder (also taking advantage): Zazu (backing away from Scar): Now, Scar, don't look at me that way! (flying away) HELP! Just as Zazu attempted to get from him and the Shredder by flying, Scar caught the hornbill in his mouth. That is, until Mufasa, the red-maned lion and king of the Pride Lands, along with only the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with their sensai Splinter, Goku and the six Digimon: Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon have arrived to see Scar and the Shredder. Mufasa: Scar? Scar (with Zazu in his mouth): Mm-hm-hmm? Zazu (sticking his bill out of Scar's mouth): Impeccable timing, your majesty. Mufasa: Drop him. Scar did what Mufasa told him to do by spitting Zazu out, prompting the hornbill to hit the ground and groan with disgust to see himself covered in saliva. Scar: Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. Shredder: And it's only you, Hamato Yoshi, Turtles and Digimon, aka Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, wasn't it? Splinter: Yes, Oroku Saki. Guilmon: Renamon: Lopmon: Terriermon: Leonardo: Scar: Yes. And I suppose you, my boy, must be Goku, the Monkey King. Or shall I know you as the Monkey Prince? Goku: Shredder: Really? Then come to think of it, you are all waiting for the seven magical Dragon Balls to be restored within one whole year so they can appear here on this Earth (real world). Scar: And when they are, you could find them again, summon your Eternal Dragon under the name "Shenron", and be granted any one wish. Goku: That's right, Scar. How do you all that? Scar (chuckling): Why, Oroki told me all about you along with the Digimon: Digital Monsters or the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition and Turtles, and your adventures and mission through not only your two worlds under the same name of Earth, and the rest of the universe. Oh, and speaking of you, Prince Goku, since you have a tail, you're part human and part monkey. Goku: Splinter: Renamon: Is this how you were asked by Pretorius in Edge City to spread news about us throughout the universe. Shredder: Exactly. (talking to Mufasa): By the way, mighty King Mufasa, is there anything you would have to say to your brother and I? Mufasa: Sarabi, Goku, Yoshi and I didn't see you two at the presentation of Simba. Is anything wrong? Impmon: Maybe because you must have came down with the cold? Raphael: Same goes from us. Scar (realizing Simba's birth): That was today? Oh, we feel simply awful. Shredder: Unfortunately, using my own mind, I saw what was happening. Even without a magic mirror. Michelangelo: Splinter: Donatello: Scar: Must of slipped our mind. Zazu (understanding): Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is. You are the king's brother, and you should have been first in line. Scar (clicking his teeth at Zazu and forcing him to hide behind one of Mufasa's legs): Well, I was first in line... (moving his head closer to Zazu): ...until the little hairball was born. Simba (lowering his head to Scar): That hairball is my son... (moving his head back up) ...and your future king. Splinter: Scar: Oh, I shall practice my curtsy. Shredder: Now if you excuse me, I got some training to do with martial arts activities including tameshiwari. Scar and the Shredder were going to leave for their own businesses when Mufasa and our heroes stop them by talking loudly to them from behind. Mufasa: Don't turn your back on us, Scar and Saki. Splinter: Your brother is not done talking yet, and so am I. Scar (turning back to Mufasa and Goku): Oh, no, Mufasa and Yoshi. Perhaps, you both shouldn't turn your backs on us. Shredder: And so shouldn't Goku and the Digimon. Mufasa: Is that a challenge? Shredder: Maybe these will be. Splinter: Then so be it. Goku: All right, let's rock it! Guilmon: Yeah! We're with you! Both Mufasa and Scar then started growling at each other, and the Shredder, Splinter, the Turtles, the Digi-Squad and Goku prepared to combat against each other as Zazu and Calumon watch from behind the rock, but then they all stop what they were going to do. Scar (chuckling): Take on my beloved brother and his royal companions? I wouldn't dream of it. Shredder: Neither wouldn't I right here. Zazu: Pity. Why not? Calumon: Yeah, how come you guys don't wanna fight? Scar: Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength, as well as some of the fighting skills, I'm afraid we're at the shallow end of the gene pool. Shredder: We'll cancel our sparring 'till later. So until then, Mufasa, Hamato, Turtles, Goku and Digi-Squad, farewell. Scar and the Shredder then leaves the cave to do their own training on curtsy and tameshiwari, leaving Mufasa, Zazu, the Digimon and Terriermon: So, your majesty? Do you have any knowledge about yourself and Scar? Mufasa: Splinter: Goku: Guilmon: Impmon (agreeing with Guilmon and Goku): Pineapple head and monkey boy, I wish there will be much more different things here. Renamon: Donatello: Zazu (sighing): There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions. Leonardo: It's not only that, Zazu. Another fact is that the real names of both Splinter and the Shredder are Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki during the early years of the Foot Clan in Japan right before it moves to New York. They were both enemies nowadays. Zazu: Yes, we know about the two of them, Turtles, just as you told us. Mufasa (sighing): What are we going to do with them? Renamon (wondering): Zazu: They'd make a very handsome throw rug. Mufasa (impressed by the joke): Zazu. Splinter: Zazu is correct, King Mufasa. A throw rug is small decorative rug designed to be placed with a casual effect and moved as required. Raphael: Especially when being made by a dead animal. Michelangelo: But the humans can't do that for as long as you, sire, and all other animals can talk. Goku: Just like Oolong and Puar, the pig and cat who can shape-shift into anything. Mufasa: You're right. Zazu (reminding Mufasa and our heroes): And just think! Whenever both the Shredder and Scar gets dirty, you all could take them out and beat them. Simba (trying to wake up Mufasa): Hey, Dad, wake up! Dad? Dad? Dad!? Sarabi (sleep talking to Mufasa): Your son is awake. Mufasa (sleep talking to Sarabi): Before sunrise, he's your son. Simba (annoyed): Dad! You promised! Mufasa: Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up. Uncle Scar and Mr. Saki/Simba and Nala's Bath/To The Water Hole/I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Simba, Nala, Calumon, Oolong and Puar Discovers The Elephant Graveyard Later on, Scar and the Shredder were minding their own business at the rocky cliffs where Scar kicks away one small piece of rock when Simba, along with Calumon, came by. Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar! Mr. Saki! Guess what? Scar: We despise guessing games. Shredder: Simba: I'm gonna be King of Pride Rock. Calumon: Scar: Oh, goody. Nala: Pinned ya. Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 "We're in the Elephant Graveyard!"/The Hyenas, Bebop and Rocksteady/Mufasa, the Digi-Squad, the Dragon Ball Gang and the Turtles Chase Away the Hyenas and the Mutants/Kings of the Past/Scar, The Foot Clan and the Hyenas' Plans/Be Prepared After avoiding Zazu who was taking them to the water hole, Simba, Nala, Calumon, Puar and Oolong find themselves in the Elephant Graveyard, a forbidden area on which Mufasa originally warns his son not to go there. The five friends become amazement upon being there just for the first time. Simba, Nala, Calumon, Oolong and Puar: Whoa. Simba: This is it, we made it. Nala: Wow! It's really creepy. Oolong: Calumon: Puar: Simba: Yeah, isn't it great? Come on, let's go check it out. While Calumon, Puar and Oolong stayed behind to watch with scared looks on their faces, Simba and Nala were about to enter the skull of a dead elephant, when all of a sudden, Zazu appears in front of them. Zazu (confronting Simba): Wrong, my little royal pain! The only checking out you will do will me to check out of here. Simba (not pleased of having Zazu around): Aw, man... Zazu: We're way beyond the boundary of the pri... Simba (chuckling and taunting Zazu): Well, Banana Beak is scared. Zazu (pointing his finger to Simba): That's ''Mr.'' Banana Beak to you, fuzzy! And right now, we are all in very real danger. Oolong: Simba (walking toward the elephant's skull): Danger? Ha! I look on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha! But as Simba laughed into the skull, another laughed join in, but only to sound even more spookier, prompting Simba, Nala, Zazu, Calumon, Puar and Oolong to get scared. Simba hides behind Nala as in addition to the laughing of three not-yet-seen creatures, then came the laughs of two more unseen creatures that sound alike from behind them, and our supporting heroes. Oolong: Calumon: Familiar #1: Oh, are you guessing us out? Familiar #2: You know well. Simba, Nala, Zazu, Calumon, Puar and Oolong look back and becomes shocked to find it was the Shredder's clumsy and musclar mutant minions resembling a warthog and a rhino. There names are... Oolong: Bebop and Rocksteady? Rocksteady: Yes! That's right, little piglet. Simba: You guys know them? As the two lion cubs, Zazu, the two shape-changing animals and Calumon look on, three creatures behind the laughing come out of the skull, revealing to be three hyneas. Oolong (horrified): Hyena #1: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here? Banzai: Hmm, I don't know, Shenzi. Y..uhh... (turning to the third hyena): What do you think, Ed? The third hyena, Ed, went into a goofy laughter as he, Banzai and Shenzi are finally out to see Simba, Nala, Zazu, Calumon, Oolong and Puar. Banzai: Hey, did we order this dinner to go? Shenzi: No. Why? Banzai: Because THERE IT GOES! Shenzi: GET THEM! Calumon: Simba: Where's Zazu? Oolong: Puar: Banzai (holding Zazu and putting into the small steaming volcano): So the little majordomo bird hippity-hop all the way to the birdie boiler. Rocksteady: That's a great idea, Banzai. Zazu (worried): Oh, no! Not the birdie boiler! Simba: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Shenzi: Like you? Simba: Oops. (dodging Shenzi's chomp and running off with Nala, Oolong, Puar and Calumon) Smooth move. Banzai (peeking his head from the top of the elephant's skull bone): Boo! Hyenas: Boo! (laughing wickedly) Puar: They're...they're...they're gaining on us! Oolong: Don't worry, I'm an expert of running away! Nala: Help! Help! Puar: Nala! Oolong: She's in trouble! Nala: Simba! Rocksteady: One stinking cub coming up. Shenzi: Well, boys. A king fit for a meal. Banzai: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. Bebop: You're all ours. Shenzi: Ooh, that was it? (laughing) Rocksteady: He crack us up! Shenzi: Do it again, come on. Mutants and Hyenas: Huh? Rocksteady: It's you, Digimon and Toltie Bebop: And you, Goku and Yamcha! Mufasa: Silence! Shenzi: We're really sorry. Rocksteady: Yeah, we were only playing with them. Mufasa (talking to the hyenas): If you five ever come near my son again... Goku: And if you even harm Calumon and our other friends ever again, you guys are all gonna be sorry. Leonardo: Worse than that, you'll have to see the taxidermist Mufasa (back to the hyenas): You heard what Leonardo and Goku said? Simba: Dad, I... Mufasa (glaring angrily at Simba): You deliberately disobeyed me. Simba (realizing his misbehavior): Dad, I'm...I'm sorry. Mufasa: Let's go home. Nala: I thought you were very brave. Mufasa: Zazu? Zazu (flying up to the front of Mufasa): Sire, I feel simply awful about this. Although I must point out... Mufasa: It wasn't your fault. Zazu: Babysitting is not part of my job describer. I, uh...have it it wasn't. Mufasa (annoyed) I said it wasn't ''your'' fault. Zazu: Of course, it wasn't. Mufasa (looking back at Simba and Nala ): Take Nala home. I got to teach my son a lesson. Bulma: You're right, King Mufasa. We'll leave you both alone for a father-son tine alone. Yamcha: No bothering this time. Mufasa: That's not necessary. Splinter and I declare that you Digimon, Dragon Ball and Ninja Turtle Teams will all stay with us and Simba for tonight. Goku: For dinner? Splinter: No, Goku. Maybe far later. Leonardo: Very well, Splinter. We'll all stay. Zazu: By all means, sire. (flying down to Nala and Simba and landing) Come, Nala. Simba, good luck. Mufasa: Simba!? Splinter: There's no need to worry about this paw-print. Come closer to your father. Mufasa: Simba, I'm very disappointed in you. Simba (feeling ashamed): I know. Mufasa (angry and worried): You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse? You put Nala along with Calumon, Puar and Oolong in danger! Splinter: Raphael: Simba: It's To Die For."/Stampede/Scar Kills Mufasa/Simba Runs Away/Scar and the Foot Clan Takes Over/Be Prepared (reprise) Scar: Now you two wait here. Your father and friends has a marvelous surprise for you. Calumon: They have? Shredder: Simba: Oooh. What is it? Scar: Simba and Calumon, it's to die for. Zazu: Oh, look, sire. The herds are moved. Mufasa: Odd. Yamcha: Puar: Terriermon: Goku: Scar (arriving with the Shredder): Mufasa! Shredder: Yoshi, Turtles, Digi-Squad and Dragon Ball Gang! Scar: Quick, stampede... (looks back at Simba and Calumon's fawaway spot and back to Mufasa and our heroes): ...in the gorge. Simba's down there! Simba: Simba? Splinter: Is he at the stampede, Saki? Shredder: Yes, Yoshi! Calumon is with him, and they're both in great danger! Guilmon: Oh, boy. Leonardo: Not Calumon too. Guilmon: Guilmon matrix digivolve to... WarGrowlmon: WarGrowlmon! Terriermon: Terriermon matrix digivolve to... Renamon: Renamon matrix digivolve to... Taomon: Taomon! Rapidmon: Rapidmon! Goku (calling out): Nimbus! Lopmon (jumping up and flying in the air): Lopmon digivolve to... Antylamon: Antylamon! Rapidmon: Look, Calumon's ahead! He made it out! Calumon: Guys, you've made it! Zazu: I'll fly ahead, sire! Yamcha: Puar, join Zazu and help him make sure Simba are still alive! Puar: Right! Zazu: Your father and friends are on the way! Puar: Everything will be all right, Simba! Zazu: Hold on! Simba: Hurry! Mufasa and Scar slide down the cliff and arrive at the near end of the rocky edge where they are met again by Zazu, while Puar flies back to the Dragon Ball Gang, the Turtles and the Digi-Squad who arrive by the top of the high cliffs above. Zazu (pointing to where Simba is): There, there on that tree! Mufasa (seeing Simba holding on to the tree): Hold on, Simba! Suddenly, one of the wildebeests slams to a tree, causing it to crack a bit and Simba to scream as he is about to let go of his grip. Zazu (worried): With an annoyed look on his face, Scar sends Zazu to the wall and back to the ground with on smack from his paw before he and the Shredder move on with the next phase of their sinister plan. Simba: DAD! Mufasa (begging Scar for help): Brother, help me! Scar (making an evil smile): Long live the king. Simba: NOOOOOOOOO! Scar: Simba... Simba look out at Scar and the Shredder who are acting suspicious about the young lion prince. Scar: What have you done? On top of the other cliffs, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition in their champion, ultimate and mega levels with the Dragon Ball Gang and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were watching with horror and anger, seeing how everything has gone wrong because of the Shredder and Scar. Donatello: Back on the ground where the stampede ran through... Simba: It..it was an accident. He tried to save me. Scar: Simba: Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 "Let Simba's Timeline Continue Without You."/Timon and Pumbaa Rescues and Revives Simba/Alternate Hakuna Matata/Wax Philosophical and Reunion/"It Is Time!" On the Digital World, Gennai, the Fusion Fighters and the Digimon Sovereigns were watching the large portal showing what was happening in the Pride Lands on Earth. Shoutmon: Gennai: Rafiki: Simba? (looks at his painting of Simba) Is he alive? (chuckles) He's alive!? Rafiki: It is time! The Lion Sleeps Tonight/"She's Gonna Eat Me!"/"Nala, it's you?"/Simba and Nala's Argument/Can You Feel the Love Tonight Back in the jungle, Timon and Pumbaa are singing a jolly African song with Puar and Oolong, shape-shifted into instruments, playing music, while Calumon does the vocals. Pumbaa (singing): Timon (singing): Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Simba, The Digimon, Goku, the Disney Heroes and the Turtles Meets Gennai, Splinter and Rafiki/Mufasa's Ghost and The Digimon Sovereigns/Goku's Great Ape Transformation/Simba Decides to Return (Alternative) Familiar Voice (chanting in Swahili): ''Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi hapana.'' Hearing the chanting voice, Simba, the Disney Heroes, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Goku and the Turtles look back from behind only to see a mysterious monkey in the shadow clinging on the branches of the tree, repeat his Swahili chant. Monkey: ''Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi hapana.'' Goku (confused): A monkey? What's it doing here? Guilmon: Terriermon: Michelangelo: But unknown to our main heroes, Sora, Donald and Goofy recognize who the monkey is, but decide to whisper to their friends. Sora (thinking): It's Rafiki. The advisor of Mufasa. Guilmon: Oh, yeah. He's here. Renamon: Simba becomes annoyed with this musical rapping that Rafiki was doing, and he, the Disney heroes and our main heroes went walking away, while Rafiki, who was in the tree look down upon them, chuckling. And then, as he continue to watch Simba, Guilmon, Goku, Sora and their friends, Rafiki look down to Gennai and Splinter who are with him the whole time. Gennai: Rafiki: Splinter: Gennai: Rafiki: So, the three went following Simba, Guilmon, Goku, the Turtles, the Disney Heroes. Back to Simba, Guilmon, Goku and the others, they were crossing the log that was standing above the lake. They stop to rest and take a look at their reflection on the water, when all of a sudden, a falling rock came by and splashed into the water, surprising them. Then Simba and our heroes hear Rafiki yet again repeating his Swahili chant, revealing that he is getting their attention. Rafiki: ''Asante sana, squash banana, wewe nugu, mimi hapana. ''(chuckling) Simba, the Digimon, the Turtles, Goku, Sora, Donald and Goofy finally look at Rafiki holding on by another tree next to them. Simba (annoyed): Come on, will you cut it out? Renamon: It seems Simba doesn't know who Rafiki is. Goofy: Donald Duck: Rafiki: Can't cut it out! It will grow right back. (laughing) Simba (walking away from Rafiki): Creepy little monkey. Rafiki dash along side and stops in front of Simba, causing him to become even more annoyed. Simba: Will you stop following us? Who are you? Rafiki: The question is "who...are you?" Guilmon: Goku: Leonardo: Sora: Rafiki: Ah, my dear Digi-friend. I know well who you are. Gennai: Says Rafiki. Donatello: Sensei Splinter! Guilmon: Gennai! Simba: You're here too? Who are you two. Gennai: Splinter: Goku (amazed): Gennai: Simba, do you remember who you are at all times? Simba (sighing): I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure. Rafiki: Well, I know who you are. Simba looked surprised as Rafiki hushed him. Rafiki (grabbing and whispering in Simba's ear): Come here, it's a secret. (repeating his Swahili chant with his increasing tone) ''Asante sana, squash banana, WEWE NUGU, MIMI HAPANA!'' Simba (groaning): Enough, already! What's that supposed to mean, anyway? Gennai: For the first set of words, it means "Thank you very much, Squash banana." Rafiki: Gennai is correct. It also means you're a buffoon, and I'm not. (chuckling) Simba (panting): You knew my father? Rafiki: Correction, I know your father. Goku: Simba (remembering his father's death): I hate to tell you, Splinter and Gennai this...but he died, a long time ago. Rafiki: Nope! Wrong again! Gennai: It may be true, but your father is not dead permanently. Rafiki: He's alive, and I'll show him and your friends. Sora: Leonardo: Splinter: Rafiki (halting Simba and our heroes): STOP! Goku: Rafiki, we're Mufasa? Donald Duck: Yeah, we don't... Rafiki (whispering): Look down there. Splinter: Into the pond. Rafiki: ''You see? He lives in you.'' Mufasa: ''Simba...'' Azulongmon: Digi-Squad... Simba: Father? Guilmon: It's the Sovereigns. Sora: Mufasa. Goofy: That's Mufasa? Azulongmon: Mufasa: Simba, you have forgotten me. Simba: No. How could I? Mufasa: You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life. Azulongmon: As what your father is saying, it is all a part of the mission of the Digi-Squad and all of their current and future allies from across the universe forming a whole organization. Simba: I made a place for myself here. I'm not who I use to be. How can I go back? Mufasa: Remember, who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Simba Mufasa: Remember, who you are. Simba (running to catch up to his father): No! Please, don't leave me! Mufasa: ''Remember.'' Simba: Father! Mufasa: ''Remember.'' Mufasa: Don't leave me. Mufasa: ''Remember.'' King Scar/"We Must Leave Pride Rock."/"You Killed My Father?"/The Heroes' Final Battle Against The Villains (Alternative)/Simba Ascends/A Newborn Cub/Circle of Life (reprise) On Pride Rock and in the cave, Scar and the Shredder are relaxing in a cave where the black-maned lion is playing with the skull of a wildebeest on which he ate for his dinner. Scar (talking to the wildebeest's skull): Alas, Paul Wildebeest. I chewed you well. Just then, the three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, along with the mutants, Bebop and Rocksteady, arrive to Scar and the Shredder with bad news. Shenzi: Scar, you better do something! I mean, it's getting ugly out there. Banzai: There's no food. Shenzi: There's no water! Rocksteady: Bebop: Scar: Nothing! In an instant, Scar throws the wildebeest's skull at the three hyneas, prompting them to dodge it and let it shatter by hitting the rocky wall. Scar: After all, it's the lionesses' job to do the hunting. Shredder: Scar (snorting): ''SARABI''! (echoing: ''SARABI!'') Hyena #1: Hyena #2: Yeah, we're hungry! Pete: Shredder: Sarabi: Yes, Scar? Scar (annoyed): Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. Sarabi: Scar, there is no food, and the herds had moved on. Scar: No! You're just not looking hard enough. Shredder: Sarabi: It's over, Scar and Shredder. There is nothing left, we have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock. Scar: No! No. We're not going anywhere. Sarabi: Then you're sentencing us to death. Scar: Sarabi (reminding Scar of Mufasa): If you were half the king Mufasa was... Scar (angrily cutting off Sarabi): I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS! Zazu (horrified): Oh, Queen Sarabi! Guilmon and Goku: ''Stop it!'' Sora: ''That's enough!'' Shredder: Guilmon? Goku? Bebop and Rocksteady: The toitles!? Pete: And Sora too? Scar (mistaking the now-adult Simba for Mufasa): No, is it...Could it be...Mufasa? It's the very image of my dead brother. Are you beast? A demon? Were you sent to torment me? Forgive me, brother! Have mercy on me! Michelangelo: Holy guacamole. Scar thinks Simba is Mufasa? Leonardo: Goku: Guilmon: Simba: Scar, what's happened to you? Scar (realizing): You're not Mufasa. (recognizing Simba): Simba? (chuckles) I never though I'd see you and your friends again. Shredder: Scar and the Shredder then glared at the mutants and the hyenas who then look at each other and quarrel. Goofy: Donald: Pete: Sora: Goku: Foot Soldiers and Hyenas all around. What's going on? Simba: Why are they here? Scar (chuckles): Simba, things have changed. Simba (furious): How could you let this happen? Scar: How could you come back, when I kept your guilty little secret all this time. Simba: I had to come back. Scar: Why? Simba (answering): I'm the rightful king. Scar (mocking Simba): Ohhh! He's the rightful king. Shredder: Scar: Simba: You destroyed everything my father stood for! Scar: Your father, he was nothing. Simba: He was a great king! Scar: He's a dead king! He was a pompous, arrogant, overbearing fool! He and his adoring subjects flooding all over while I rotted in the shadows. But I showed him, with help from the Shredder and the rest of the Foot Clan. I killed him! Guilmon, Goku, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Turtles: WHAT!? Simba (horrified): You killed my father? (becoming angrier at Scar) You...killed my FATHER!? Simba and our heroes then try to charge at Scar, the Shredder and Pete, but the hyneas, Bebop, Rocksteady and the Foot Soldiers restrain them. Bebop and Rocksteady (grabbing Gokul): Not so fast. Scar: Yes. And now, it's your turn. Goodnight, sweet prince. Shredder: And goodbye to you, Guilmon, Goku, Sora and Turtles. Goku (struggling): You won't get away with this! Shredder: We already have. Pete: Me too. Scar: Get them, boys. Shredder: Attack! Guilmon: Everyone, you're all here too! Renamon: Leonardo: Yamcha: Agumon: Agumon digivolve to...Greymon! Veemon: Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon! Guilmon: Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon! Timon: Get outta here! Get outta here, get outta here and stay out! Simba (panting): You think, because you killed my father, that you're better than him. Pathetic, you're weak. Above all, Scar, you're nothing by a coward. Scar: Help me, Simba! Hearing Scar's voice, Simba ran back to the end edge of the top of Pride Rocks where he sees Scar hanging on in the same way as his father did before. Scar: Please, help me! Simba: Why should I? Scar: Are you no better than I? You're no murderer, Simba! Please. I beg your forgiveness. You've won, you are king. End Credits Epilogue/Post-Credits Scene - The Pilaf Gang Greeted by The Shredder and Zira Guilmon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride with Special Musical Short: Stand by Me (Timon and Pumbaa)